Why Me?
by babygaaralover
Summary: Sorry, Had to reupload this! Changed title as well! Sumarry time: Kadota was just in it for the money he didn't expect and harassing Izaya, and a over protective Shizou. Especially not the costumes!
1. Chapter 1

He new they wanted something when they treated him to Sushi, the question is what? "alright what to do you two want?" Kadota sighed, giving up.

"Glad you asked Dotachin" Erika piped up

"Quit calling me that!"

"Yeah, yeah anyway... we want you to model for our web site plan"

"Web site plan?" Kadota raised an eyebrow

"That's right Kadota-kun, this website will be selling pictures and videos, the video's are only upon request though" Walker piped in.

"Yup and you get to be our first model." Erika cheered with glee

"First, I can see this is your easy way to get money, and second why me?" Kadota narrowed his eyes at the two grinning across from him.

"Because, Kadota would look so cu- ah cool as a model." Erika praised with stars in here eyes. "and plus if you do this we will give you 40% of the profit after each week."

"Wait, why 40%?"

"Because you have a job already Dotachin."

"Good point, Alright I agree this to this, but no nudity."

"Awe, your no fun" Erika pouted "any way Walker we have our first model." Erika high fived walkered

"Wait a second, where are these pictures going to be taken, and who is going to take them?"

"Oh, glad you asked Dotachin" Erika rummaged through her bag "Here, this her card, the address is on there and everything, be there Friday at 6pm."

Kadota took the card from it read 'Black Butterfly Studio' he sighed, he couldn't believe he was doing this.

Friday rolled around rather quickly Kadota knocked on the door of the loft that was the studio, and was greeted be Erika. "Dotachin your early!"

"I wanted to make sure I was going to the right place." He walked past her

" Well, that's good that means we can start early."

Kadota looked up to see a women wearing glasses, with a black butterfly tattoo on her left hand, She was quite tall and had long black hair pulled in a high ponytail. Her long bangs the draped around her face were dyed purple. "Nice to meet you my name is Edel, I'll be your photographer for the web site."

"Nice to meet you please take good care of me." Kadota shook her hand

"Come on Kadota we need to get you changed" Erika pushed him to the dressing room

"Why are you so eager to do this"

"I'm just exited is all." For some reason the grin Erika wore match Izaya's all of a sudden "but first we have to take care of something." She held up a razor.

A loud yelp was herd from the dressing room, just as Walker came in the studio with the costumes for Dotachin to wear, along with Izaya. "Sound like Kadota –kun is here, um Izaya-san why did you follow me here.

"I just wanted to say hi to my sweet Dotachin, I haven't seen him in awhile." He looking around the studio.

"Uuhh, right I better give these to Erika." Walker made his way to the dressing room

"Who the hell are you?" Edel yelled from the set

"Oh I'm just a friend, mind telling me what their doing here" Izaya smiled

"Their taking pictures for a web site their starting." Edel replied while adjusting her camera

" I see who's modeling?"

"I believe, his name is Kadota"

"Dotachin's going to model, hhhhhmmm interesting." Izaya was now a liitle excited

Edel, watched him from the corner of her eye,'I get the filling that shoot just may get interesting.' She chuckled to herself "ready when you guys are"

"Okay!" Erika yelled from the dressing room "Dotachin we have to put this on right"

"Why did I agree to this." He sighed as he looked on the mirror."

* * *

BGL: OH Yeah the first to write a ShizuoXDotachin story.

Erika: OMG I LUUUV YOUUUU!!!

BGL: Thanx, Anyway Read and Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

BGL: Second Chapter! THIS IS GONNA BE GOOD!

Erika: REALLY IT IS! :3

He couldn't believe this, he just couldn't believe this. Kadota stared at himself in the mirror in horror. _"Why they hell did I agree to this"_

"Dotachin! You look so cute!" Erika squealed as she placed the finishing touch on his head.

"Don't call me that, and why didn't mention the costumes?"

"Would you have agreed to do it if I told you?" Erika answered bluntly

"Of course not!"

"then that's why we didn't tell you Kadota-san" Walker stated while hanging up the other costumes for next week. "But don't worry there will only be one costume for tonight, just for the website debute."

Kadota was somewhat glad to hear that although, he still wasn't happy with the first costume he was currently wearing. There he was clad in a dark green sexy maid costume with fishnet stockings. He was also wearing dark green heels to match, and they were hard to walk in. But what irked him was the light green lacey underwear that Erika said he just had to wear. He just hoped he didn't have to bend over in any of the pictures, cause if he did everyone would have a full view of his ass.

"Come on Dotachin, Edel said she's ready"

"Yeah … yeah" Kadota walked out the door was glomped by Izaya!

"My … my Dotachin don't you look cute!" Izaya greeted

"Why are you here and how did you get here?" Kadota pushed him off

"Well… once I found out that you were modeling I just had to stay. And to think I would have missed you in such a cute outfit." He grinned from ear to ear

"Also he followed me hear, sorry Kadota-san" Walker bowed apologetically

Kadota sighed in frustration _"what else could go wrong" _

"alright shall we get started" Edel chimed in motioning Kadota over to the set

The set had a green screen back ground, with two floor lights on either side. She placed him in the middle of the set. "Alright Lets take a few practice shots" She held up the camera.

"Follow what I do Dotachin" Erika Put her hands on her hips and stuck her tongue out with her eyes closed. Kadota followed suit. Then she clasped her hands behind her back and half way turned around, while looking over her shoulder.

"Look straight into the camera." Edel ordered

Kadota made sure to look straight into the camera. Erika then bent down half way. Kadota had followed suit without realizing what he had done until….

"My sweet Dotachin what sexy undies have"

Kadota stood straight in a flash and pulled the back of the dress down, blushing furiously.

"Hey Edel, did the under wear show up in the picture." Erika jumped up with hope in her eyes

"No they didn't because of the way he was turned, but lets get star-"

"GET OFF ME YOU SICK PERVERT!" Edel and Erika turned to see Izaya sitting on top of Kadota with his phone out trying take a picture of the under wear.

"Awe come on Dotachin lift your skirt up so I can make it my screen saver." Izaya was posed and ready poking at the hands that was covering his target.

"NO WAY!" Kadota struggle to bump Izaya off his back.

Mean while outside the loft……….

"Alright this is our last stop, then we're done for today"

"Nnn"

Back Inside…….

Edel was busy taking pictures of the scene before her, when she herd some banging on her door "oh they're early today" Edel walked to the door and opened it to reveal Tom and Shizou. "Hello gentlemen your early."

"Yeah we couldn't find a few of our clients." Tom replied

"Oh, a few fled. Well come on in I'll go get the money. Oh and Shizuo, Don't wreck my equipment or anything else." She made her way to the back of the loft

"Hn… What is that suppose to mea-" Shizou stopped and stared with rage at the scene before him. "IIIIIZZZAAAAAAYYYYAAAA!"

"And here we go" Tom leaned up against the door to make sure to be out of the line of fire.

"Ah, Shizu-chan is here" Izaya grinned

"Shizuo!" Kadota looked up

"Look Shizu-chan doesn't Dotachin look cute"

Shizou hadn't even noticed the brunet and until he took in the whole scene that was before him. Somehow Kadota had managed to knock Izaya off his back, and was now backed up against the set wall with his legs spread slightly to clamp the dress down to the wall. Izaya was kneeling in front of him ready to take a picture with his phone, while pulling at a finger to loosen the grip.

Shizou was mainly staring at what Izaya was doing, he could feel his blood boiling he grabs the nearest thing and threw in Izaya's direction, which was an empty table. "YOU DAHM FLEA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He raged as he through the table. Izaya quickly jumped back out the way, while Kadota flattened himself against the wall to avoid the flying table. Completely for getting about holding the dress down as the gust from the table flying by, blew it up. Revealing his light green laced under wear he was forced to wear. He quickly pushed the skirt back down to cover them, his whole face was completely red now. _"Please tell me Izaya didn't get a picture, and Please tell me Shizou didn't see them"_ It's bad enough Izaya saw them, he didn't need Shizou to see them.

"Awe I missed it." Izaya pouted

"I'm gone for five minutes and a tables is smashed against my wall!" Edel raged glaring daggers at Shizou who was to busy glaring daggers at Izaya. Edel handed her camera to Erika who squealed at the new pictures that were taken. Unlike Izaya Edel manage to get every thing. She made her way to Shizou and smacked the back of his head "I told you not to wreck anything you caveman!" She tossed Tom the money, he thanked her and left before he was caught in the cross fire.

Shizou shook off the slap as he made he's way over to Izaya, who was about to pounce on Kadota again. In one swift movement the blond picked Kadota up bridal style and kicked Izaya in the chin, out the loft through the sealing.

"Your paying for that" Edel raged as she took pictures, Erika tossed her camera back in time.

Shizou ignored her as he glared at the whole in the ceiling, where Izaya had gone through.

"Um…. Shizuo can you put me down?"

Shizuo looked down, now it was his turn to turn red. He was to busy being fueled by rage to get rid of Izaya, that he failed to notice how he had picked up Kadota. "Yeah sure." He set the brunette back on the ground. Kadota's face wasn't red anymore, but there was still a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Thanks…. For kicking Izaya out, I mean"

"Yeah…. Sure" Shizuo just scratched the back of his head.

"Well now that one pest is gone, what are you going to do Shizuo?" Edel asked while looking through the pictures she had just taken. Erika had tossed the camera back in time.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Are you leaving or staying, cause if your going to stay you'll have to sit and be quite while we finish."

"Oh… uh yeah I'll stay and watch" Shizuo made his way to a near by chair.

"Alright lets continue."

"Just mimic what I do again Dotachin."

"Uh… yeah." It was bad enough with that whole incident with Izaya and now Shizuo was staying to watch, This wasn't making Kadota's situation any better.

"Dotachin are you ready?"

"Yeah" ignore him that's all Kadota had to do was Ignore him, but he could just feel Shizuo's eyes on him. No, he just had to focus. Wait, why the hell should he focus on this, well it would help him to ignore the fact that Shizuo was there. Plus, why did he even care that Shizuo was there watching him anyway. Kadota took a deep breathe, and turned around ready to go.

"All right and lets start." Edel had the camera ready.

Shizuo watched on as Kadota posed for more pictures. _" I wonder what this is for anyway? I bet its some idea of Kadota's friends, but why wear that? It's not like he doesn't look good in it, he looks cute. I mean really cute in that outfit, I wonder if they have one with a shorter skirt, that I could see his…. WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING ABOUT THAT FOR!" _Shizuo grabbed his head in frustration as he fantasized about Kadota in one of those, waitress uniforms.

"Alright time for Something a little more, well explicit." Edel adjusted her camera

"What do you mean by explicit." Kadota's eyes narrowed at this.

"Don't worry Dotachin, your not going to be completely naked. Now com here so I can unzip the back a bit." Kadota followed orders, and soon was back at his place on the set. "alright Dotachin, were going to be on the ground this time. Like this." Erika was on her knees on the ground, but her legs were spread where he butt was on the ground. "even though I'm not doing it don't forget to grab at the fabric." She gestured as she pretended to slightly pull something of her shoulders.

Kadota followed suite, with a faint blush on his cheeks. As the pictures were taken, he watched as Erika was now leaning back on her hands, with he legs now in front her in the shape of a 'v', joining at the knee. Kadota followed suite and failed to noticed that that dam underwear as showing again.

"Shizuo-san are you O.K!" Walker had shouted when Shizuo fainted.

Everyone rushed to Shizuo's aid, "Shizuo! Shizuo say something!" Kadota slapped the blondes cheek lightly.

"Lets take him upstairs and lay him on the couch." Edel went to hoist him over her shoulder. "I'll do that while you two help Kadota change, and we will look at the pictures."

"Ooohhh Yaay! Come Dotachin, I can't wait to see the rest of the pictures." Erika pushed Kadota in the changing room with walker not to far behind.

"You know, I wonder why Shizuo-san's nose was bleeding?" Walker wondered as he hand Kadota his underwear.

"What! Really his nose was bleeding?" Erika piped in, as they began to discuss it further.

Kadota was glad that he was behind the curtain, in the changing room, so those two couldn't see his reddened face. Kadota just realized, well maybe realized, why Shizuo had fainted. That last pose, he did give a good view of those dahm underwear.

BGL: Alright, that's all for now, Sorry I took so long. :p Any way Please read and review and let me know what you think.

Izaya: Nene BGL that wasn't nice how you kicked me out of this chapter.

BGL: you deserved it

Izaya: I'll just tell all the viewers that you are…. What are doing?

BGL: Oh nothing I just sent a text message. (grins evil as t he door bell rings)

Randomfangirl: IAZAY!

Soon a herd of fan girls come in and pounce on Izaya and drag him out the door

Izaya: YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS BGL!

BGL: Bye! Also to my readers till next time!

Erika bursts in

Erika: Your putting him short shorts next time!

BGL: ERIKA NOOOOOOOOOOOO!


End file.
